


Kamapua'a

by ThatOneWritingPerson



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kamapua'a, Pele, Polynesian Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9150604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneWritingPerson/pseuds/ThatOneWritingPerson
Summary: The Polynesian legend of Kamapua'a tells us a variety of tales about a Hog-man, a demi-god. He was a kupua--a being who could appear at will as an animal or man. He usually appeared as a man, but when his brutal desires to destroy overcame him or when he wished to hide from any one he adopted the form of a hog. He had the two natures, human and brutal.Needless to say, I could not help but think of Roadhog and decided to combine their stories.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cosmik debris (Moggio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggio/gifts).



_Te ahi me te wai me tino whakahaere tikanga ngātahi_   
_Fire and water must rule together._

One of the few things Roadhog remembered of his past life, were the stories his mother used to tell him. Stories from ancient times, about Keawe, who was the first life form. About Na Wahine and Kane. About all the gods and demi-gods. And especially about Kamapua’a, the Hog-child.

He remembered how the story of Kamapua’a matched his own. His father – or at least his mother’s husband – a man filled with anger, for he was certain the boy wasn’t his son, but rather the offspring of his younger brother. His mother a youthful woman, tired of having to spend her life caring for her much older husband.  
Mako grew up to be a successful man. Tall, strong and – dare he say so, himself – handsome. He was smart and had a powerful and fiery temperament. Elders even foretold that one day, he would carry the fish-hook of the great Māui out on the battlefield.  
  
Yet to his father, he was never good enough.  
  
The man he so desperately wanted to impress only hated him more and more as years went by. Mako never quite understood. Eventually, he had enough of being scorned and mocked by the elderly man. He left home, his heart broken and his soul filled with anger. The family he abandoned disowned him.  
All he ever wanted was a loving father.  
All he got was misery.

He travelled to the Outback of Australia to live in solitude.  
More years went by. He found friends. Lost his home to Omnics. Felt vengeful. Destroyed his land whilst trying to save it.  
  
Mako died.   
  
A creature filled with bitterness was born. All lingering feelings of love, hope and compassion were now gone. This creature – a monstrous entity – renamed himself “Roadhog”.

Following in the footsteps of Kamapua’a, he plundered, murdered and ravaged without discrimination. Anyone who got in his way would meet certain death, unless – off course – they paid good money to save their lives. Sometimes, he would take on an odd job, mostly involving the murder of people and reclaiming of goods.  
  
One day, he was hired by a group of Junkers and learned the whereabouts of a person, who was claimed to have obtained a great treasure. His curiosity and greed triggered, Roadhog travelled to the south, heading for the part of the Outback that was supposedly so hot, so full of fire, that only a handful of creatures managed to survive.  
  
When he arrived, he found out the stories were true. The heat was nearly unbearable. He drove past flaming mountains and pools of fire, until the sun started to set and the moon took over.  
  
It was then, that he noticed embers moving in the dark. They rose up as he approached and paused whenever he made a sound. The large man turned his chopper towards the embers to shine a light upon them. A slender figure stood tall on top of a hill, staring back at him with fire in their eyes.   
The person reminded Roadhog of Pele, the goddess of fire from the stories that had been told in his previous life. An entity who’s looks were matched by a fierce personality and who was known for their power, passion, jealousy and capriciousness. And as far as Roadhog could tell, this person matched the description perfectly.

He sighed and stepped forward as the other individual regarded him. If the meeting between Kamapua’a and Pele was about to happen once again in this dystopian wasteland, he knew what was coming. Bracing himself for the war of taunting words, he growled and shouted: “I’ve been sent to come fetch you. Now, be a good kid and come along quietly, will ya?”  
“No!” the other yelled back with a shrill voice. “As a matter of fact, I’ll only come along very noisily!”

Great.  
  
Roadhog cracked his knuckles and started to make his way up the hill. He had warned this damned fire-imp. Now it was time to chain them down and drag their sorry ass back to his employer.


End file.
